Conveyors exist in many types and they perform various functions. The conveyors of the present invention are designed for transport of bulk material from an apparatus that has treated material in some way, to a location remote from the apparatus. The conveyor is therefore mounted on the apparatus and moves together with it. The apparatus may form a part of a larger plant that processes material and may contain many material flows. Bulk material means in this context material that is in particle form initially or at least after some operation of the process, typically after comminuting. The material can be different types of mineral materials, like gravel, sand, ore, coal, soil material, waste material, especially construction waste like concrete, bricks and asphalt, as well as organic material like wood chips, etc. The treatment operation after which the bulk material is transported on the conveyor can be for example a crushing or screening operation.
It is important in the overall operation of a plant of the aforementioned type that any material flow to a desired location takes place quickly and without disturbances. In processing plants, lateral conveyors are used in connection with mobile material processing apparatuses to transport material away from the apparatus, either to a point of dumping or intermediate storage, to form heaps or stockpiles for example, or to a further treatment operation in the process. The conveyor can transport the material even to a further conveyor. Because the lateral conveyor extends laterally from the chassis of the apparatus in the working position, it must be kept in transport position closer to the chassis during the transport of the apparatus. Therefore, its is important that the conveyor can be quickly put in a working position after the transport of the apparatus to a site or after the apparatus has moved inside the site to new location. Further, it is desirable that the point of discharge of the conveyor can be changed in a simple way and quickly without moving the apparatus. Finally, the combination of the apparatus and conveyor should be simple from a constructional point of view.
EP 0641607 B1 (Rafferty, M. J.) shows a mobile material processing apparatus providing movement of a lateral conveyor from operative position to transport position and vice versa so that the conveyor does not take much space in lateral direction in the transport position. Only one operative (working) position of the conveyor in the horizontal direction is provided. The conveyor is articulated so that in an upright position it can be bent in approximately L shape along the sides of the apparatus. This means that the conveyor is in its full working length even in the transport position.
WO 2004/087324 (Thyssenkrupp Fördertechnik GmbH) shows a comminution device in particular for use in open-cast mining and in the recycling industry. A front conveyor for transporting away comminuted material from the crusher is articulated rotatatable in vertical direction to a rotary bracket, which in turn is articulated in its middle on a support construction that is directly beneath the rotary bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,950 (McCloskey, J. P.) shows a stockpiling conveyor mounted in front of a trommel screen and arranged pivotable in vertical direction on a turntable that is rotated by a pair of actuators. The basic constructional principle is much the same as in the above-mentioned WO 2004/087324.
WO 02/092231 (MMD Design and Consultancy Ltd.) shows a mobile mineral breaking station showing a conveyor extending along the longitudinal axis of the station and movable in the horizontal plane to either side of the longitudinal axis. The conveyor is also movable in vertical plane. This is achieved by pivotally mounting the conveyor on a cradle for rotation around horizontal axis and by mounting the cradle onto the chassis for rotation around a vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,346 (Powerscreen International Ltd) shows an articulated conveyor assembly having a conveyor mounted with its input end under a chute that supplies material from a dewatering apparatus. The conveyor is arranged rotatable in horizontal direction by means of a swivel arrangement comprising a rotary actuator fixed on the lower arm of a C-frame mounted on the frame of the apparatus. The conveyor is supported by two stays that are journalled on the upper arm of the C-frame.
Finally, GB 1,480,688 (Machines & Structures Ltd.) shows a mobile screening apparatus having lateral conveyors which are pivotable around a vertical axis over an arc of 180° for delivery of material to different stockpiles. The input ends of the conveyors are pivoted on brackets extending laterally from the framework of the apparatus. A hydraulically operated mechanism may be provided for turning the lateral conveyors. The construction allowing the pivotal movement around the vertical axis is not shown in detail. These conveyors are also supported by stays. The conveyors are not pivotable in vertical direction, but can be swung in horizontal direction to a transport position where they lie longitudinally alongside the apparatus.
Consequently, the prior art so far has not been able to provide a conveyor which is simple to mount on the chassis of the apparatus during the assembly, which can be swung in horizontal direction between at least two working positions and locked in both positions, and which can be quickly put in transport position, where it takes minimum space, and taken out of the transport position quickly.